Ms Steal Your Girl
by SergeantPixie
Summary: Caroline has an interesting secret to share and a plan to "get the girl". Spoilers for Caroline's no humanity arc. From my All the Places We've Met universe. Maybe read that first.
1. I May be Bad But

**AN: So I realized I love to play in this universe whoops. The darkest timeline happens to be my favorite of all the storylines in that oneshot. Anyway, confession time: I haven't actually seen season six yet, I'm technically still in season five. I just got super inspired by Caroline's no humanity arc and started to imagine how it would play out in my darkest timeline storyline. Thus this fic was born. The first part is both funny and sad. Please enjoy**

**Ms. Steal Your Girl**

**Part One: I May be Bad But**

"_Girls like girls like boys do, nothing new_

_I've been crossing all the lines, all the lines_

_Kissed your girls and made you cry, boys_

_Saw your face, heard your name, gotta get with you_

_Girls like girls like boys do, nothing new…"_

_-Hayley Kiyoko_

"_Girls Like Girls"_

"I really don't care if you never change back, but it bothers Elena so it bothers me." Damon flashes Caroline his most charming smile. She blinks long eyelashes at him, and then smiles a slow, lazy smile.

"It bothers Elena," she repeats, tasting the words on her tongue, something like satisfaction in her eyes. Damon is instantly wary. Stefan cuts in.

"Elena's not the only one who is worried, we're all worried about you, I'm worried about you," Stefan implores. Caroline looks at him, a secret dancing in her bright eyes.

"You shouldn't be worried, I'm just fine, I haven't killed anyone, haven't burned down any houses, it's all good on the home front, so back off." Caroline smiles disarmingly. Sprawled on her dorm bed, the Salvatore brothers are standing in front of her, attempting to get through to her; she's contemplating life without humanity. She likes it.

"Caroline you can't live like this," Stefan argues. Damon stays quiet and tries to look like he agrees. Caroline stretches and sits up, looks over at him.

"Elena's kind of a heartbreaker, isn't she?" Stefan blinks at the change of subject. Caroline smiles. "Elena keeps breaking boys' hearts, I guess it's my fault," she says casually, standing up and wandering over to the mirror. She plays with her hair idly, turning back to look at Stefan, she positively glows.

"I broke hers first."

Damon inhales sharply and chokes on his saliva. Stefan pats his brother's back while he hacks up a lung and tries to make sense of what Caroline revealed. Caroline brushes her hair up into a perfectly tousled ponytail.

"Excuse me?" Stefan finally asks. Caroline smiles.

"It's really not that hard to imagine, Elena loved me—well actually she still loves me, but that's beside the point—Elena loves me, and I love her, but I was scared. I broke her heart and she went off and dated Matt to try and pretend we didn't happen and I had a big fat gay panic and fucked any guy I could find. Tragic really, we make a hot couple."

Caroline does her makeup artfully as she tells her story, painting herself into a better girl, one who isn't insecure, who is never afraid, one who doesn't feel. Damon has finally stopped coughing but Stefan has lost his breath. Caroline puts down her concealer, turns to smile at him.

"Who else knows?" Damon croaks. Caroline smiles.

"Hardly anyone, surprisingly." She brushes the flush of youth onto her cheeks, hiding the pallor of death that rests in the hollows of her face. "Bonnie, of course. Jeremy knows—which totally explains why he doesn't like me very much—I hurt his precious Elena. He still likes me better than you both, though. And my mom. She knew." She reaches for her eyeliner as if she isn't blowing holes in their chests.

Stefan sucks in a breath of air, forcing himself to breathe, to _think_. He remembers the awkward stilted distance between the two girls—the distance he always mistook for simple rivalry. The desperate way Caroline had thrown herself at him when he first came into to town. He'd thought her another vapid girl; he hadn't realized how desperately she was trying to mold herself into the kind of girl she thought she should be.

Elena. The way Elena looks at her sometimes, when she doesn't realize anyone is watching. Before, he hadn't been able to place the expression, but now he knows. Heartbreak, longing, and more love than she has ever looked at him with. More than she has looked at Damon with. _Was any of it real?_

"I bet you're second guessing your whole relationship right now." Caroline sounds almost delighted. "I'm sure she really did love you, just not the way she loves me." She shrugs and picks up her mascara.

"Me on the other hand—any feelings I might have had for you were purely based on the fact that you've fucked Elena Gilbert, and so have I. Back when I was the poster girl for humanity, I could never decide if I wanted to _be _you or fuck you. Mostly, I just wanted to be you, but sometimes, Elena would kiss you, and I'd imagine what it would be like to just walk up to you and kiss you, lick her lip gloss from your mouth, taste her on your tongue. She was mine first, you know. She'll always be mine," Caroline says bitingly. Stefan sits down heavily. If there hadn't been a bed behind him, he would've landed flat on his ass.

Caroline turns back to her mirror, picks up her eye shadow, and proceeds to destroy Damon, too.

"You on the other hand? I used to dream about killing you. I dreamed about setting you on fire, about ripping out your heart and making you eat it. God, I hated you so much for what you did to me but I hated you even more once you had Elena. You never really had her though. The whole time she was with you—both of you—I was the one she really wanted, I'm still the one she really wants. Face it, you've never been good enough for her, and you know it. Me on the other hand? I'm practically perfect." She paints her mouth cotton candy pink and flashes them a sweet smile. Damon sits down next to Stefan. She spritzes the back of her neck with perfume.

"I broke Elena's heart because I was scared, but I'm not scared anymore. I know what I want, and I want her," Caroline says simply. Addressing Damon, "I'd watch your back, Salvatore, everyone knows a girl's first love is the most important." With one last smile, she grabs her purse and leaves them gutted and reeling.

**AN: What can I say, Caroline knows how to hit 'em where it hurts. Part two is gonna be pretty sexy, so be warned.**

**xoxo**

**-Pixie**


	2. I'm Perfectly Good at It

**AN: Well looky here, I was smart and waited until I finished part two to post it:) This one is pretty sexy, there's some bloodplay, warning for the squeamish, it's not too graphic, I don't think. Also some infidelity because Caroline has no fucks to give. Anyway, please enjoy.**

**Ms. Steal Your Girl**

**Part Two: I'm Perfectly Good At It**

_"Whatever you want, but you're gonna have to ask me_

_Your mouth waters, stretched out on my bed_

_Your fingers are trembling, and your heart is heavy and red_

_And your head is bent back, and your back is arched_

_My hand is under there, holding you up_

_I'll hold you up, and drive you all night_

_I'll hold you up, and drive you baby till you feel the daylight…"_

_-Melissa Ferrick_

_"Drive"_

Elena awakens to a weight straddling her thighs and soft hands stroking her cheeks. Barely a sliver of moonlight lights the dorm room, not enough for Elena to see who it is. For a moment she is afraid, then the person leans down and sunshine curls brush her face, hot breaths ghosts across her skin, the smell of blood thick on her tongue. The gentle brush of a nose against hers, and the distinct scent of White Shoulders slithers down her nostrils and gets caught in her throat. She shivers. She only knows one person who wears White Shoulders.

"Caroline?" Elena rasps, voice heavy with sleep. Caroline hums her hello and brushes their lips together, once, twice, three times. Each kiss is nothing but the dry brush of mouth on mouth until the fourth. Elena presses a hand to Caroline's shoulder, urging her away, and opens her mouth to protest. Caroline takes this as an invitation and slides her tongue into Elena's mouth. She eases Elena up into a sitting position with nothing but the press of fingers against her jawline. Elena surrenders willingly.

Her fingers dig into Caroline's shoulder while her other hand slips under her shirt and traces the curve of her spine. Caroline nips at her lower lip, hard enough to bleed, bringing fangs to the surface. Caroline cuts her tongue on Elena's incisor and shivers, rolling her hips against Elena's. She traces idle fingers down Elena's throat, pressing blunt nails to her pulse before slipping down to trace the contour of her collarbone. One hand still pressed to Elena's jaw, she holds her in place, aware that Elena could pull away at any second.

Caroline traces the roof of her mouth with her tongue, and Elena's moans into the kiss, tongue stroking tongue. She grinds up against her and Caroline smirks into her mouth. There is blood in the kiss, from the bite of extended fangs, smeared across their lips and down their chins. They cut their tongues, their lips, and the insides of their cheeks on sharp teeth. Every cut heals before they really feel the sting of it, leaving nothing but the taste of blood in their mouths. This spurs them on, their motions almost frantic, full of pent-up want and insatiable lust. Lust for blood, and lust for each other.

Caroline slides the straps of Elena's tank top off her shoulders, letting it pool around her waist, and leaving her bare from the waist up. She slides her fingers from Elena's jaw to the back of her neck, fisting them in her hair at the base of her skull. She drags her tongue and her teeth down from Elena's mouth to her chin. Smears blood and nicks flesh along the way, sucking on her jawline, nipping at her pulse, nibbling on her clavicle, before she swirls one rosy nipple into her mouth. Elena tips her head back and whimpers.

Caroline flicks her tongue and feels it pebble between her teeth. She hums in satisfaction. Her fangs slice open the delicate skin every so often, healing quickly but not quick enough that she doesn't taste the blood. Elena bites back a groan. Her skin glistens with blood and saliva, rosy with want.

Caroline grinds down on Elena's hipbone, her free hand resting on Elena's shoulder, nails biting into her shoulder. Elena slips her fingers under Caroline's bra and plays with her nipple, circling and teasing until it is tight and aching. Caroline groans and Elena feels the vibration of it against her breast. Elena follows the circles of Caroline's hips with her own, lost in a beat she doesn't recognize.

When Caroline slips her hand from Elena's shoulder down under the hem of Elena's panties, the spell is broken. Elena yanks herself from Caroline's grasping mouth, canines retracting, breathing erratic, horrified. Caroline frowns, displeased, but allows her canines to retract. Her plan had almost worked.

_"What are you doing?"_ Elena demands, trying to wipe the blood from her skin. It's half dried, coming off in crumbling dust in part and smearing across her skin further in other parts. She slips the straps of her tank top back over her arms, covering herself again. The shirt sticks to her skin, the blood seeping through, staining it. She'll have to burn it.

"Kissing you," Caroline says in her 'duh' tone. "If you'd let me continue, I would be fucking you." Elena stares.

"I'm with Damon, Caroline," Elena snaps, confused and still horribly aroused. Vaguely she recalls an urgent voicemail from Damon sometime late this afternoon. She'd been so tired from class and volunteering. It hadn't sounded like it was life or death, so she'd decided to wait until morning to return his call. With mounting unease, she realizes she might have an idea what he wanted to talk to her about.

Caroline snickers.

"So? I've been kissing you since before you ever met Damon," Caroline points out. She's still straddling Elena's lap, staring down into her eyes. Elena wiggles uncomfortably, but doesn't try to dislodge her. Caroline takes that as a good sign.

"No, you haven't. You stopped kissing me long before I met him, and this is the first time you've kissed me since we were sixteen." Elena is trying valiantly to push Caroline away. She doesn't want her like this. Caroline rolls her eyes.

"Yeah well I was stupid, I was scared. I'm not scared anymore," she states. She runs her thumb over Elena's cheek in a calculated move of affection. Buried down deep under layers of indifference and bloodlust, she knows she loves this girl, all she has to do is remind her of that, and she'll be hers forever.

"It's too late, Caroline, I'm with Damon now," Elena all but begs. She desperately wants her to understand, desperately wants to do right by Damon because she loves him, she does. She does. Caroline scoffs.

"We both know I'm the one you really want to be with," Caroline replies. "I'm ready now, I want to be with you." Caroline sounds unbearably sincere and it hurts Elena in so many ways, because this isn't real. Caroline doesn't have her humanity; she doesn't feel anything for Elena. She just wants to fuck her and hurt people in the process.

"That's not true." Elena shakes her head. They're speaking in hushed whispers; Bonnie is asleep in the bed across from Elena. Elena feels a flash of guilt. They'd almost had sex with Bonnie in the room. Caroline senses her concern and rolls her eyes again but climbs off her lap and pulls her into the bathroom. She locks the door behind her and boosts Elena onto the sink before she can protest.

"Yes it is," Caroline argues. "You don't get to tell me what I feel, you don't get to be little Miss High and Mighty when you've been here before. You turned off your humanity too. You still loved me then, you know it. You're always gonna love me and I'm always gonna love you."

Elena goes for broke.

"I love Damon," she swears. She ignores the truth in Caroline's words. Under all the swagger and boredom, Elena had still loved Caroline when her flip was switched.

Caroline feels a twinge of anger—the first real feeling she's felt since she turned it off. She understands intellectually that the feelings are still there, buried under intricate layers of coping mechanisms. The anger is so tiny it dies before it really begins, but she feels it.

"You're a fucking liar," she snaps. She puts her hands on either side of Elena's thighs, boxing her in. She glares at her. "You have never loved anyone the way you love me and you need to stop lying to yourself. I am right here in front of you, telling you that I am ready. I know that I love you."

Elena shakes her head. "You have your humanity shut off, you're only doing this because it'll piss of Damon and Stefan," Elena insists as gently as possible. Caroline laughs.

"Fuck them, they don't matter. You matter and I matter, that's it. Let's just be together, okay? Screw everyone else." Caroline takes a deep breath, certain that it'll work. She adds one last bit, knowing it could tip the scales. "My mom always wanted us together." Elena feels her resolve weaken. Frowning, she goes off topic.

"Your mom knew about us?" she asks, startled. She thought that Caroline never told anyone about them. Bonnie knows because Elena can't keep secrets from her and Jeremy knows because he'd walked in on them in a very compromising position once. Caroline laughs.

"Of course she knew. I broke up with you and then I went home and cried for a week," she admits. Elena blinks and starts to speak.

"But Bonnie—" Caroline cuts her off.

"Bonnie was on your side in that breakup. She never said so, but it was obvious," Caroline says without bitterness. Maybe with her humanity she would feel betrayed, but here and now without it she sees logically that Bonnie had only been trying to protect Elena. "Bonnie always picks you. It's okay, my mom was there for me." She shrugs. "We got off topic, you were trying to tell me that we shouldn't be together because of Damon's man pain, continue please." Caroline smiles, fluttering her eyelashes at Elena. Elena trembles, on the verge of giving in.

She goes for her Hail Mary.

"What if I don't want you like this?" she challenges. Caroline laughs.

"Why wouldn't you? When I have my humanity on I'm too terrified to be with you and I feel too guilty for what I did to you to even address it. I'm just a scared little girl who won't take what she wants. I'm better this way." Caroline kisses under Elena's jaw, soft and gentle, insistent. "Just let me in, Elena," she murmurs, nuzzling the column of her throat. Elena breathes out shakily.

"I don't want you like this," Elena admits. "You're not my Caroline, you snapped my neck, you hurt Liam, and you said cruel things to Bonnie. You didn't want me when I had my switch turned off, can you blame me for feeling the same?" Caroline scoffs against her throat. She pulls away.

"I always want you. You always want me. Besides, you're one to talk. You tried to kill me and you tried to kill Bonnie. That doesn't mean you stopped loving either one of us. You just hated what we stood for. We reminded you how easy it is to lose the ones you love."

Elena is shaking by the end of her speech. Caroline draws closer again.

"I won't be like this forever, Elena," she coaxes. "One day, I'll turn it back on and you'll get your precious Caroline back. Why not have fun with the one you have right now?" Caroline grins saucily. Elena bites her lip.

"But Damon—" she starts. Caroline cuts her off.

"It will hurt him more if you stay with him even though I'm the one you really want," she reminds her.

"I really do love him," Elena says softly.

"Not like you love me," Caroline rebukes. Elena falls silent. She's out of fight. Everything she wants is right in front of her, and she can't fight it anymore. This time, she initiates the kiss. Hooking her legs around Caroline's waist, she pulls her in and kisses her, soft and achingly slow, fingers tangling in her hair. Caroline holds back a triumphant grin and falls into the kiss, sliding her fingers up under Elena's shirt, ready to continue what she started.

**AN: So it seems like a happy ending, doesn't it? Just remember that this is the darkest timeline:) I probably won't actually ruin it for you, I'll try not to write a sequel that destroys you emotionally. I promise to try and only write cute ones about the other universes.**

**xoxo**

**-Pixie**


End file.
